


Memories I Never Can Escape

by Bettybot (Lizbettywrites)



Series: The Ways They Said "I Love You" [15]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Flashbacks, Other, haha get it because skids..., i don't listen to 5sos normally but the song quote fits so well, i'll see myself out now, plus this is getaway-centered so i don't want to put too much effort into it because forget him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbettywrites/pseuds/Bettybot
Summary: “I wish that I could wake up with amnesia/And forget about the stupid little things/Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you/And the memories I never can escape.” —5 Seconds of Summer, “Amnesia”





	Memories I Never Can Escape

Getaway had to hand it to Swerve: the mouthy minibot knew what made a good bar. The place was ideal for gathering and making connections.

Somewhere else would have to be chosen for working on Tailgate. The community aboard the _Lost Light_ may be dysfunctional, but the mechs were still tight with one another. He couldn’t afford distractions.

He mentally set the evolving plan down as Skids approached his booth.

Oh, Skids. This would be so much easier with him involved. Whirl and Atomizer had their uses, but they had nothing on his talents.

As his former partner sat down, Getaway’s fist moved on autopilot. “Bomp.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Skids’ EM field gave off an air of bemusement. “What was that for?”

“Just you, partner,” Getaway responded.

Skids leaned forward over the table. “Listen, Getaway… can I ask you a question?”

Uh-oh. He might’ve been too flippant there. “Shoot.”

“What was our relationship before—before?”  


_“You’ve been assigned a new partner.”_  
_“Hi. The name’s Skids.” The stranger’s smile gave him a wobbly feeling._  
_“Getaway.”_

_“Thanks, Getaway. Honestly though I was a goner there.”_  
_“Don’t thank me yet, handsome. We’ve got work to do.”_

_“Boss is just testing you ‘cos you’re new mesh. Don’t worry; you’ll be brilliant. You always are.” He leaned a little closer to reach Skids’ chin. “Bomp.”_

_Skids knelt down to grasp his shoulders. “You are brave, Getaway. You fight through the fear.”_  
_“Bomp.”_  
_“Stop patronizing me, you dingbat! I’m trying to give you a pep talk!”_

_“Why now? What have I just said, just now, that was bomp-worthy?”_  
_“You haven’t yet. It was preemptive.” Getaway vented hard. Now or never, right? “I love you.”_  
_His response was immediate. “I love you, too.”_  
_“Bomp.”_  
_“Hey!”_  


For once, Getaway was glad that he lacked a mouth. He forced a chuckle. “Good pals, Skids. Even better partners, but good pals.”

He felt like screaming, but instead he tapped his fist against Skids’ chin again. “Bomp.”

“Hey!”

Heh. At least one thing had stayed the same.


End file.
